Five Nights At VenturianTale 2
Game= Five Nights At VenturianTale 2 is an indie survival horror game created by Isaac Frye based on Five Nights at Freddy's by Scott Cawthon. As the title suggests, it is the sequel to the original Five Nights At VenturianTale, which was released on February 14, 2015. The game involves the player roaming around the house and searching for enemies, and fighting to survive every night in this game. The four Frye Siblings, Jordan, Isaac, Bethany and Cierra, return in this game. Like the first game, they are four creepy figures who are all chasing after the player, trying to kill them. Unlike Isaac's other games, Five Nights At VenturianTale 2 is guaranteed to take the players' skills to a whole new level. There is still no story that describes the game's events, but players will still recieve the terrifying experiences provided by the other games Isaac created. The first two nights can be played online, but the game must be downloaded to play all five nights, due to the size of the file itself. The game was announced on Isaac's Instagram and the VenturianTale Twitter, showing pictures of the new game. A teaser trailer was also posted onto the VenturianTale YouTube channel on February 16, 2017. Finally, on February 17, 2017, two years after the release of the first game, Five Nights At VenturianTale 2 was released onto gamejolt.com, althought it was uploaded one day before its release. On that same day, Jordan Frye provided a gameplay for the viewers on the VenturianTale YouTube channel. Tutorial As seen during Night 1 of the game: Click on a doorway to pass through it. Hold it down to close areas like this one and block out enemies. In order to leave click the arrow below or press down on the WASD keys, which would be S. Look at the other side of a room by clicking the arrow, or pressing in that direction with WASD. Survive until 6AM. Gameplay The gameplay of this game is similar to the original game, with the main goal being to survive all five nights and trying to avoid getting killed by the Frye Siblings. The player can select the night they want to play, with night 1 being the easiest, and night 5 being the hardest. This time around, all five nights take place at VenturianTale's house in Indiana, which was first seen in the VenturianTale New House Vlog videos. Unlike the first game, the player is no longer a security guard. Now, players are required to examine the entire house and search for any intrudes who are trying to break in, as well as running away from intruders who break into the house. The controls are basic: using a mouse to walk through doorways, click on arrows and hold passageways down, and the WASD keys as another way to move around the house. The intruders will try to break in from various rooms in the house, so if the player spots one, they should keep the passageway closed until the intruder dissapears, or else the intruder will break into the house. Except for night 5, the player must survive until 6 AM. Also, unlike the very first game, each night is very different from each other, with more challenges unlocked as each night increases. However, the goal for each night is the same: to survive each night and avoid getting killed from any of the Frye Siblings. If the player can win the night they are playing, the game will fade away to reveal a special picture congratulating the player for surviving each night. However, if the player loses, they will be jumpscared by whoever managed to catch up to the player before being sent back to the main menu. Also, during nights 4 and 5, if the number on the bottom left hand corner goes to zero, Jordan will immediately kill the player. A description for each night is as follows (anything written in italics represents the official description for each night): Night 1 The absolute basics. Keep the intruder out. This night lasts the shortest. Basically, as the description from the game states, the player basically starts in Isaac's room. In fact, this is the only room the player can stay in, as the other rooms around the house are locked. All the player has to do is to keep a watch on Isaac: the only intruder during the first night. He can appear at the vent of a walking closet or at a window. If the player can manage to keep Isaac away until 6 AM, they will survive the night. This is the only night to offer a tutorial on how to play the game. If the player clicks yes, they will recieve instructions on gameplay. If the player ckicks no, nothing happens other than the night going on as usual. Night 2 Explore the entirety of the second floor. Check all rooms for intruders. Doorways that glow red when hovered over indicate that an enemy is trying to break in. This night is slightly longer than Night 1. The entire second floor is now unlocked, allowing all rooms on that floor to be accessed. At the same time, however, Bethany and Cierra are new intruders that the player has to deal with, along with Isaac. The strategy, however, remains the same. All the player has to do is to seal off the enemies before they get to them. Cierra can appear in her room at the window or in her closet. Bethany can appear in her room in the attic or at the window. As a tip, if there is an enemy trying to break in, the room will glow red. If the player manages to keep the three siblings away until 6 AM, they will survive the night. Night 3 (Download game to play this night) Entire lower level unlocked. New enemy is located in the office on the first floor. Enemies will now roam the house when they get in. You have a chance to win as long as you run! This night is much longer than the last two nights. At this time around, the entire first floor has been unlocked. Jordan, the last intruder to be unlocked, is now nothing but another threat to the player along with the other three intruders from the last two nights. Jordan will appear in the office on the first floor behind the Big Hero 6 poster. Another threat that appears to the player is that the intruders can now break into the house. If a player gets cornered by an enemy, they will be warned with the word RUN! They should then go to somewhere safe before it is too late. If they can survive the night until 6 AM, they will once again survive the night. Night 4 (Download game to play this night) Entire outdoors unlocked. Same concept as last time, only much faster. Run for your life! Hold right click to charge up the the number on the bottom of your screen. If that number reaches 0, it will be game over. You cannot move while charging. The player now has the ability to go outside. The strategy is the same as Night 3, but the intruders will move much faster. At the same time, however, players are now required to charge up a number on the bottom left corner, representing the player's health. If the number reaches 0, the player will lose the night. It should also be noted that charging up the number will disable the ability to move around. If the player does stop charging the number, then they can move around again. Once again, if they can survive the night until 6 AM, they win the night. Night 5 (Download game to play this night) The enemies are more brutal than ever! Hold right ckick in order to charge either of the two numbers. The left number is your health, so make sure not to let it reach 0. The number right number is the objective. If you can manage to raise that number to 100, the barn will open outside. Reach the barn in order to win! To choose which number to charge, just simply hold right click on either the left or right side of your screen! This night is the most difficult of the five nights. This time around, the player does not try to survive from 12 AM to 6 AM. Instead, there will be a new number on the right hand bottom corner that the player must charge up to 100. That number represents an objective that the player must reach in order to unlock an area in the house, which is the barn located near the house. Along with that, the intruders now move extremely fast and the health depletes slightly faster. Luckily, unlike the health number, the objective number does not deplete over time, but it will charge very slowly. To choose which number the player wants to charge up, they should hold right click over either the left or right of the screen. Once the objective number reaches 100, the barn outside will be unlocked. The player should then run over there and get inside the barn before the intruders catch up to them. If they can make it to the barn on time, they will win the hardest night of the entire game. The House The house the game takes place in is VenturianTale's new house in Indiana, unlike the previous game where it took place in their old house in Ohio instead. The house itself looks exactly the way it did in each of VenturianTale's New House Vlogs, aside from the fact that everything has now been set up and looks cleaner as their move has been completed. It contains a few rooms on the second floor and several more on the first floor. There are also several other rooms in the house that are not accessible to players. At the same time, a few rooms that were not seen in the vlogs are now present in the game. The accessible areas on the first floor of the house are: *Office *Living Room *Kitchen *Foyer *Sun Room *Hallway *Laundry Room *Garage *Various Exits (North, South, West) The accessible areas on the second floor are: *Balcony *Isaac's Room *Cierra's Room *Bethany's Room Outside of the house is are several passageways which the player can travel to beginning on Night 4, as well as the barn nearby that serves as the key to survival during Night 5. Comparison Between the Original and Sequel The original Five Nights At VenturianTale and its sequel have a few similarities within each other, including: *A night selection menu on the main menu. *The VenturianTale crew being the main enemies. *The game taking place at VenturianTale's house. *Some of the sounds heard in the original are reused in the sequel. *deviantART being used to create the characters. At the same time, there are a bunch of differences, which include the following: *The sequel only has five nights. The original has eight. *In the sequel, players roam around the VenturianTale house while running intruders. In the original, the player is a security guard who must check the house cameras and keep the enemies away from them before it is too late. *The appearance of the four enemies are different between the two games. *The sequel takes place at the new house in Indiana. The original takes place at the old house in Ohio. *There is a tutorial that gives instructions to the player during the first night in the sequel. The original had written instructions on the main menu instead. *Phone guy is absent in the sequel. *In the sequel, the length of the night depends on the night selected. In the original, the length of each night is the same amount. *Jimmy Casket and the Acachalla Familty are no longer present in the sequel. *The sequel's main menu, for strange reasons, lacks the title of the game. The title is present on the original game's main menu. Trivia *This is one of three games that was created by Isaac Frye, the other two being Five Nights At VenturianTale and Brandi Says Hi. **This game is also Isaac Frye's first game in over two years. *Om gamejolt.com, the game creator is listed as VT HomelessGoomba. *Game Jolt lists the game as All Ages, but with an aditional warning of "Mild Fantasy Violence." *This is the only game that has the option for players to play the game in fullscreen or widowed (only when downloaded). *Five Nights at VenturianTale 2 is a free game and can be played on gamejolt.com or downloaded from the site, just like the rest of Issac's games. **However, because of the file size, the game must be downloaded from the site to play the full version. The online version only allows the players to play the first two nights of the game. *Like its original counterpart, the characters were created by reusing Bethany's deviantART pictures. *The music heard on the main menu is "Wither" - (Aviria Theme), a track from the short-lived animated series Qeios. *If an enemy is found or approaches the player, the sound used is the same sound heard in the original Five Nights At VenturianTale, which is heard when an enemy from that game approches the player's room. *The background sound during each night uses the bells heard in Brandi Says Hi. **Strangely, the background sound does not loop for the whole night. In other words, when it is done playing, it will not be heard for the rest of the night. *Despite the name of the game, the majority of the game takes place during the daytime. However, there are also a few pictures that were taken at night. *In three pictures, Butter The Cat is present. *The gamejolt description mentioned that filming the game is encouraged. *The game was created with Clickteam. External Links *http://gamejolt.com/games/five-nights-at-venturiantale-2/235235 |-|Gallery= Fnavt2 banner.jpg|The game's banner. Menu-m8gmjthf.jpg|The game's main menu. Jordan-xkbwwt3s.jpg|Jordan chasing the player (RUN!). Isaac-umwfnibg.jpg|Isaac in front of the window in his room. Cierra-itvvmwfz.jpg|Cierra peering out of the closet in her room. Beth screamer-uexpqefz.jpg|Bethany killing the player. Fnavt2-screenshot.jpg|A picture of the game during development. Five Nights At VenturianTale Teaser 1|An animation of Isaac killing the player. Fnavt2.jpg|Second teaser for the game. FNAVT2NowUploaded.jpg|The game as soon as it was just uploaded onto Game Jolt. Five Nights At VenturianTale 2 Teaser 2|A video showing Jordan Frye's gameplay on the VenturianTale YouTube channel. Five Nights At VenturianTale 2 Teaser Trailer (FNAF Horror Fan Game)|A teaser trailer for the game that was posted one day before the game's release. FIVE NIGHTS AT VENTURIANTALE 2! FNAF Horror Fan Game|Gameplay with Jordan Frye. Category:Horror games Category:Horror Category:VenturianTale Category:VenturianTale 2017 Category:Isaac Frye Category:2017 video games Category:Unsourced quotes